Un Nouveau Téléphone
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Après quelques voyages pendant l'été Tom achète en occasion un téléphone à un prix excessivement bas, en voulant le remettre à zéro il remarque une application qui ne se supprime pas intitulé "MalO ver 1 .0 .0" Inspiration du site SCP Foundation le SCP-1471
1. Prologue

Note : À la suite d'événements extérieur le document à subit quelques censures pour éviter toutes corrélations pouvant entraîner la fuite d'informations privée ou non disponible.

**Agenda de Voyage**

Le [Censored], Voyage d'été à Paris :

Cela fût très satisfaisant de pouvoir retourner dans la capitale, évidemment j'ai passé mon temps à faire du shopping sur les Champs-Élysées même si, faute de temps, je n'ai pas pu profiter de la vue sur la tour Eiffel. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le passage le plus intéressant de mon voyage quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'eus un grand plaisir de rencontrer un ami que j'avais pu rencontrer sur Discord. Un voyage, une rencontre peut-être une des expériences les plus satisfaisantes pour trois jours de détente.

Le [Censored] Retrouver sa maman :

Avec un grand plaisir j'ai pu, après un long moment, retrouver ma mère en Allemagne. Elle vit aux alentours de Berlin à une cinquantaine de kilomètres mais me connaissant j'en ai profité pour découvrir la Porte de Brandebourg qui est un monument vraiment impressionnant. J'ai pu discuter avec ma mère dans sa petite maison de campagne, avec son jardin verdoyant ainsi que son petit étang. J'ai pu converser sur ma vie, ma défunte femme qui m'accompagne toujours dans mon cœur et le rayon de soleil de ma vie, ma jeune fille [Censored] de 8 ans

Le [Censored] Retour à la maison :

Je suis retourné enfin dans [Censored] où j'ai pu retrouver mon petit rayon de soleil. Évidemment avant de rentrer à la maison j'ai préféré passer dans un petit café très sympathique qui fait des chocolat chaud maison absolument splendide. Ce que j'adore dans ce café c'est le mur recouvert de post-it de clients, la plupart du temps des étudiants du lycée voisin. U lycée à la structure moderne avec ses grandes baies vitrées. Finalement j'ai enfin pu arriver dans ma belle maison à la peinture rosé et à ses colombages voyants, retrouvant ainsi ma douce [Censored].

Le [Censored] Départ à Strasbourg :

13h45 : Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas à Strasbourg simplement pour faire des achats, mais j'ai eu une annonce pour un super téléphone, de nombreux gigas de mémoire, un magnifique appareil photo pour une somme modique. Évidemment je reste prudent mais avec les photos que j'ai reçues, et les diverses preuves, c'est une affaire à ne pas manquer surtout juste avant la rentrée des classes.

18h24 : J'ai enfin le téléphone, mais bon le vendeur n'a pas dû penser à le remettre à zéro mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais supprimer les applications qui ne me servent à rien, quelques jeux un peu inutiles, un réseau social face auquel je n'ai même pas de compte, et une appli « MalO Ver1 .0 .0 » que je ne connais pas du tout.

18h36 : La plupart des applications ont disparues après ma désinstallation mais celle citée ci-dessus reste impossible à supprimer, j'étudierais la question une autre fois, Ma fille va rentrée de ses vacances avec une amie et sa mère elle devrait bientôt rentrer.

Maintenant que nous avons les lieux de déplacements plus ou moins récent, notre histoire peut donc commencer, celle que vous allez vivre, jusqu'à sa fin. Accompagnant Tom dans son destin


	2. Crèpes et Application

C'était dans la soirée du retour de sa tendre fille que Tom décida d'aller dans sa cuisine préparer un peu de pâte à crêpe, venant observer par la fenêtre de cette dernière, le temps nuageux qui ne laissait passer que quelques éclaircis. C'était un spectacle très agréable, de beau rayon se perdant dans le décor, sur des buissons, dans le feuillage d'un arbre, mettant en lumière un parterre de fleurs. Ce décor lui faisait s'appesantir, mélangeant lentement et lourdement les ingrédients. Une fois la pâte prête il la laissa de côté attendant sa fille pour commencer à cuire les crêpes. C'est aux alentours de 19h15 que la sonnette retentit, notre homme se leva lentement du fauteuil du salon avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour retrouver sa fille

« Papa ! »

C'est en quelques secondes que la fille vient se jeter contre les jambes de Tom pour venir le serrer en lui faisant un grand câlin. La tête aux cheveux long de la jeune fille se posa alors sur le ventre de son père qui se mis à délicatement lui caresser les cheveux. Ce petit moment d'affection resta ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes alors que la mère qui venait de ramener [Censored] salua d'un signe de tête Tom avant de repartir.

« Tu sais ce que papa à fais pour te faire une petite surprise ?

-Nnnooooooonnnnnnn !

-Va dans la cuisine ma chérie. »

La petite fille relâcha son père avant de courir à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, un cri se fait entendre, aigüe, joyeux.

« Des crêpes ! »

Tom l'avait suivi il s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux alors que cette dernière avait des étoiles dans les yeux et ne pouvait retenir son corps de gigoter de gauche à droite.

« Ma chérie, va mettre la table pendant que Papa cuit la pâte

-Oui tout de suite ! »

Elle grimpa alors récupérer deux assiettes, des couverts et surtout la garniture de ces crêpes, d'abord du jambon un peu de fromage et pourquoi pas manger de tomates cerises avec. Chaque chose bien à sa place sur la table, les premières crêpes commencent à sortir de la poêle, le père les amène et invite sa fille à commencer à manger le temps qu'il termine. Après huit minutes le père s'installe avec trois crêpes supplémentaires. Le repas commence alors, la jeune fille raconte tout son séjour en vacances, parlant de Milan comme une ville merveilleusement belle, parlant de la famille de son amie comme si c'était devenue sa sœur. C'était pour ce genre de moment que Tom aimait encore être en vie, sa femme c'était comme une église que l'on venait de détruire, sa fille c'était la construction d'une cathédrale. Un petit soupire satisfait face à l'épopée de sa fille qu'elle décrivait comme si elle était héroïque, que ce soit son voyage ou elle-même elle l'était, héroïque. Le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur, avec un sentiment d'accomplissement qui avait atteint son paroxysme, que ce soit pour la fille ou son père. Après avoir débarrassé la table cette petite famille Mais en déverrouillant son téléphone il découvrait cette application qu'il n'arrivait pas à supprimer alla devant la télévision, de retour [Censored] méritait bien un petit film d'animation.

« Papa papa ! On peut regarder le Voyage de Chiiro ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie je le sais bien que c'est ton film préféré et après nous iront nous coucher la rentrée c'est demain donc il faudra bien t'emmener à l'école

-Oui ! Je le sais je vais revoir [Censored] alors que l'on vient à peine de rentrer de Milan !

-Vous allez bien vous amusez, mais surtout on travaille à l'école, il n'y a pas que la récréation qui compte. »

La famille partagea un rire avant de commencer le film. Les scènes passèrent la fille était totalement captivé par cette histoire et le père la regarder comme une pièce de joaillerie, le film ne l'intéressant que très peu. Il faut dire qu'il avait dû le voir au moins des quinzaines de fois, il connaissait presque l'ordre de toutes les scènes par cœur. Après un peu plus de 2h de film, quand ce dernier prît fin, il fût temps d'aller se coucher. {Censored] Ne broncha pas face à cette demande et alla dans sa chambre calmement après s'être brosser les dents pour se glisser dans son lit. Tom la rejoignit pour la border et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Une fois arrivé il se dévêtit s'allongeant, vêtu uniquement de son boxer, pour se glisser sous les draps. Il n'était pas très fatigué et donc comme dans un geste mécanique pris dans la routine de tous les jours il attrapa son nouveau téléphone. À la base ils souhaitaient simplement regarder quelques vidéos Ou encore jouer à un jeu qu'il aurait pu trouver et installer.

Mais en déverrouillant son téléphone il découvrit l'application qu'il n'arrivait pas à supprimer. Il en avait marre tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi elle se référait et donc pris un léger risque en ouvrant l'application. Tom n'était pas quelqu'un de très courageux et donc pensant à une mauvaise blague, comme une application qui ne serait là que pour faire un screameur, Il prit diverses précautions. Il cacha une partie de son écran pour ne voir qu'un petit coin comme ça si c'était une image effrayante il ne la verrai pas en entier et il avait coupé entièrement le son de son téléphone. D'une manière presque paranoïaque Il avait même boucher de son pouce la zone dont les sons sortaient. En l'ouvrant, Il n'y eut rien qui pouvait lui faire peur il avait pris cependant quelques précautions supplémentaires, attendre 30 secondes puis même une minute mais rien ne s'était passé, il décida de découvrir l'écran. Il tomba sur une image du Taj Mahal rien de bien effrayant d'ailleurs l'image était dans une qualité vraiment proche de la réalité. Il Il n'y avait qu'un seul détail dans cette photo qui attira l'attention de Tom. C'était en arrière-plan une figure noire avec le visage blanc, Si tant est que c'était un visage. Il faut dire qu'il y avait des raisons de douter, La figure était vraiment minuscule par rapport à la grandeur du palais Si ça se trouve c'était peut-être un homme habillé de noir dont le visage ressortait à cause de la différence de couleur. Je n'ai rien d'effrayant et Tom fermer l'application sans se soucier de son objectif se disant que c'était une vieille photo qu'il avait oubliée et qui dût à un bug, ou un virus qui lui donnait cette apparence, ne pouvait être supprimer. Finalement il déposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et préféra prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque quelque chose de léger pour passer une douce nuit calme et reposante.


End file.
